Adam and Gabriel
by LadyIchi
Summary: A sort of gothic short story. Ciel discovered a mansion because he was researching for his fiancé... but he will meet a strange man.


**Hello there! Second time that I try to publish something in english... Yeah, I am french. It is difficult to write in the Shakspeare's language, but it is so interesting...**

**I hope you will enjoy this short story. I like the way it ends, I do not know why.**

**Oh, before I forget: Sebastian's name is not "Sebastian" here. I wanted a religious reference (you will understand why while reading), so I decided to used the "Gabriel" name. Yes, it is also a reference to Neneko's "Phobia"!**

**I let you read, and please, if you see any mistakes, please tell me: I will correct it and thank you forever.**

* * *

It was a stormy night. A night like no other, fulfilled with wind's screams and owl's cries. A night with no light, with no moon, with no live. In short, a long and frightening obscurity.

But this atmosphere was suddenly broke by a strange sharp shape. It was a young boy, walking through the dark forest, his arms around his body. Because of the biting cold, his cheeks were turning red and his little nose started to scratch him. From time to time, he sneezed loudly, mumbling in an inexistent moustache.

You will ask: why was this young boy alone in the forest, at night, during a storm? It was because of his fiancée. A very beautiful and fragile creature named Elizabeth, but who preferred to be called Lizzy. She was curious and full of energy all the time, so she decided to play with her future husband, hiding her blond hair behind a tree and letting his fiancé researching for her.

Indebted, the young man accepted and he let the lady alone while he started a detailed account of one hundred. But he was unable to find the little girl, due to the thick darkness. So he was walking on something like a beaten earth path, swearing to never play again with this stupid and unconscious girl.

More than an hour after starting his research, he finally came out the woods, exhausted. He walked again for a quarter of an hour and came across an old iron gate. Surprised, but curious, he pushed the pieces of metal and entered the gigantic private property. After passing through the majestic drive, bordered with flowers and nettles, he opened the massive door, all in oak wood.

A little anxious, the boy stepped in the manor, with hesitation in his walk. He asked "Is there anybody here?" even then he was not sure to obtain a random answer.

"Yes." A low and vibrating voice returned. Disconcerted, the young boy turned over brusquely, tempting to find the person who he was talking to. But he saw nothing but walls and the door he just crossed. He asked again "Is there really anybody there?"

This time, the serious voice stayed silent. But the boy heard a sarcastic laugh all the same. He took small steps into the entrance hall and started to go upstairs but a warm breath in his neck made him shiver.

"Your soul smells good…" The voice's owner slowly whispered. He gently put his hands on the young man's hips, making him gasp.

"Wha- What are you doing?! Get off me, you pervert!" The panic-stricken boy screamed.

"I will, but only if you tell me your name and what you are doing in my mansion, you little foolish." The man ordered while releasing the boy.

"My- My name is Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. I was looking for my fiancée. She's a tall blond girl, have you seen her?" Ciel asked, still mistrustful.

"Ciel, you said… I'm pleased to meet you." Because he finally faced him, Ciel discovered a beautiful and tall man with half long black hair and red eyes. He was all dressed in black, up to his fingernails. This mysterious person turned back and went up the stairs. Astonished by such a moody attitude, Ciel followed him.

"Well… Who are you exactly? What's your name?" Ciel questioned suspiciously.

"My name is… Well… I don't have any, because I don't have any family to call me by a name. My last master used to call me Gabriel, but I have to tell that I hated this sort of Christian alias." The man responded with a melancholic smile.

"Oh… So you are a servant of the ancient owner of this property?" Ciel changed the subject of the conversation, embarrassed.

"… We can say it like this. But you were after your fiancée, don't you? I can tell you I saw her here not so long ago." The man admitted with a grin on his pale face.

"Really? Oh, thank you! Thank you so much mister! Do you know where she is now?" Ciel asked innocently, a large infant's smile on his face.

"… Of course, I know. Let me tell you where…"

The words that were whispered resonated in all the hallway and Ciel just had the time to glance at the man before he thrown violently the young boy at the other side of the stairs. Ciel coughed and let escaped a moaning of fear.

"Wha- What are you doing?!" But his cries were choked by the man's large hands.

"Oh, such big black beautiful eyes…" Gabriel whispered, smiling like a madman. "They mirror your soul, Ciel. They mirror your beautiful, pure and white soul… And I will eat it, like your fiancée's one…"

The confession stopped Ciel's tears.

"… Why?" His weak voice pronounced.

"Because I am a demon. A starving demon."

Gabriel started to roar with laughter and Ciel could do nothing but cry.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie pie; I won't make you suffer… But only if your soul tastes good."

Ciel gulped and covered his face with his arms. He thought about his poor Lizzy… She surely has suffered before dying.

"… How did you find her?" He asked and a shiver ran through him.

"I let her arrived in the mansion's garden and she found an apple… Poor Eve. And Adam is about to die too." Gabriel answered with a devilish smile.

Ciel wanted to say something, to put off the term of his life, but two soft lips came in contact with his mouth. The devil groaned and started to suck up the young boy's soul. Slowly. Exquisitely… Painfully.

A few seconds pasted before the dead body fall on the floor. There was no blood, no more tears. Just a vanished human being and a satisfied creature.

"… tasted so very good…"

And the devil disappeared.

* * *

**So? Was it that bad?**

**I do not ask you to post a rewiew, it is your choice. But if you have see a mistake, pleaaaase tell me! It is very important to me!**

**Thank you for reading and "à bientôt, peut-être" ;)**


End file.
